


Resurrection

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Horror, Major Character death?, Resurrection, Torturing Ritual, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: In the ruins of an mountain town Azula has to face an old enemy driven by cold hate and urgent wish for vengance, which goes beyond the limits of death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> For TalesOfOnyxBats
> 
> It has taken some time until I found an idea where I felt I might have hit your taste but finally this one here came to my mind. I hope you'll like my little gift for you. Happy Birthday and may all your wishs come ture. Stay safe and healthy and have fun with this little story. Just have a wonderful day!

The smell of burned flesh was biting her nose, but it wasn't the choking odor which was sickening Azula. It was the panic which was crawling through her guts with sharp and cold fangs. They kept coming at her and she felt so tired. Her muscles have started protesting since a while and her movements lacked power and precision now. A hasty look around already told her that she was trapped in these old ruins.

They were everywhere.

Azula could see the silhouettes of the men on the rooftops as she was rushing through the crumbled remainings of the old mountain town. She knew she was trapped as she had shocked the first opponent who had tried to get his stone cold grip on her throat. This was no bunch of idiots who was chasing her. These guys were experts and merciless. She had accepted her fate and she was ready to give them a hard fight but right now she felt her hope and strength fading and her mask of acceptance crumble.

Deep down it seemed to Azula now she had hoped a cruel fight for her bare life would shy them away in the end, would plant a seed of second thoughts in her enemies minds, but with every new wave of opponents she realized her futile tries.

They wouldn't retreat.

They wouldn't care how many of them she would kill or cripple.

The cold fist would slowly closing its grip around her and sooner or later she wouldn't be able to fight back anymore.

A scream escaped her throat as the ground beneath her feet gave away. Azula held up her hands instantly in order to roll over her shoulder but her hands sunk away as well like they were stuck in quicksand. The Firebender felt her stomach turning upside down as the ground around her kept swallowing her with a deadly grip. Breathing became harder and harder as her torso sunk deeper and tortured cries escaped her lungs as the surface reached her chin. Her panicked panting hitched as she stopped in this position just for a moment to get a last look on her enemy. Long Feng walked out of the shadows with a sly smile on his lips.

Azula had expected that this man would search for revenge, but she had always thought she would be the one who would have the last laugh. For a moment she considered to beg for her life but a look in the cold eyes of the man was enough to seal her lips.

She wouldn't find mercy here.

Only pain and suffer.

Maybe she could at least keep a bit of dignity in the end.

Long Feng raised an eyebrow at her look, it seemed he had seen her decision in her golden eyes. He corrected his robe and bowed.

"You've been a worthy player Princess Azula. I'll respect this."

She had no time to answer or to scream as the ground around her gave away and buried her alive. She wanted to breath desperately but cold earth left her no room and deadly pressure on her chest ended any attempt. A force in the earth ripped her head around… and all her struggles were over as her dead body went limp.

* * *

The scream which escaped her lungs felt like it was tearing her sore throat apart. She was coughing instantly with an awful gurgling sound as the thick red fluid which was filling her mouth got spilling on her face and neck. Her naked body was convulsing and cramping, shaken by one cough after another as she tried to get rid of this iron tasting liquid. She wanted to turn her head but leathern bands kept it painfully in place while her muscles threated to rip under her cramps. All she recognized through this torturing pains was a green glooming light from crystals at the ceiling.

Her body was burning and freezing at the same time. She felt a rush in her veins, a constant crawling forced by a presence which shouldn't be there. It tried to squeeze her mind but Azula fought back. Another tortured screech filled the place and her spasmodic dance became frantic. The pain was torture, but Azula noticed the whisper within her head, the deadly and unholy promise to give in. The cramps got worse and she felt her burning skin rip and cut open against the bindings.

An awful crack filled the room and a white flash appeared before her inner eyes as her wrist broke. The scream, which filled the room was cutting like a knife but Azula managed to rip her broken hand out of the binding. Stone hands grabbed at her instantly but she blasted blue flames all around her in her tortured struggle. Another shriek quoted the pain in her hand and arm as someone pinned it down again with iron rods to hold her in place. She managed a faint look at her arm out of the corner of her eye, which was pinned down by two men on the stone table where she was laying. Blood was sweeping from the wounds the rods have torn in arm and hand and horror clawed her again as she noticed that it was about to get black and thicker every second. The smell of death and decay made the men flinch back and one of them emptied his stomach beside the table. A new sting of pain tried to overwhelm her as more liquid filled her mouth and lungs. The taste had turned to a foul and rotten one. The burning became unbearable. Nothing could hold her back anymore. A horrifying scream broke out of Azula and she felt bindings, skin and muscles ripping as she sat up on the table. Hate grabbed her as she noticed the person in front of her, who was observing everything with a cold face. Long Feng's face was the last thing she saw before she collapsed on the table in an awful mess of broken limbs and blackening blood.

Long Feng kept watching at Azula's dead body. Blood was seeping out of his eyes nose and ears. The old runes he had painted on his arms and on Azula's cold body with his blood have turned black. What had he done wrong? The ritual he had found in the old Necropolis under Ba Sing Se should have worked. This should have been his triumph and his revenge. A powerful immortal puppet bound to his will. He had done the preparations correctly and for a moment it has seemed to be a success. She was alive again but she had rejected the bound. He sighed and walked to the dead body of the former Princess.

Sometimes you have to accept defeat.

Azula's face was still a mask of torture and hate as the life of this unholy spell failed to keep the grip on her but it were her eyes which were able to force out a sudden wave of respect from Long Feng. She has been a worthy opponent in the end but the aimless look, which had lost any spark of life didn't felt right. He took a breath and closed the dead eyes before he passed the table. He had nearly left the door as a shocked gasp made him stop. He turned back and noticed the two other men staring in cold shock at the dead Princess. Moments passed and nothing seemed to happen, but then he could see it.

A little jerk.

And another.

A smile came to his lips and he walked back to the table.

One painful moan escaped Azula's mouth as bones and limbs snapped back into place. Long Feng stopped beside her and watched her wounds heal with a morbid fascination. No breathing, no warm hue was on her skin but pain was still flickering over her face as she stretched her arm with a horrified confusion. The Firebender lighted a flame upon her palm but the fire died instantly in a little flicker. Azula tired it again with the same result and her horror seemed to grow with every new failed attempt until raw panic clawed her as she noticed a new aspect of her unnatural existence. She forced herself to take a breath and tried it again and this time she managed to create a flame. Moments passed and it was obvious that she had to force herself to breath to keep the fire burning. She turned to Long Feng, who had a triumphant smile on his lips.

"What have you done to me?"

The Earthbender crossed his hands behind his back.

"Once you have used me as a tool, now I'll use you."

His smile grew at the terror, which was rushing over Azula's face. He came a step closer and bowed toward her.

"You're mine now."

Both stared at each other for a moment, but suddenly Long Feng frowned. Azula's eyes changed suddenly. There was a fire in them, which shouldn't be there in his opinion. He was about to move back from her as Azula got an iron grip on his shoulder. The pain in his chest awoke the urge to scream, but he wasn't able to bring one sound out of his throat as the a cracking wet sound filled the room. The pain was intense and he watched in horror at the Firebender's other arm, which had disappeared in his chest. Blood was streaming out of the hole and ran down his stomach and Azula's arm. The other men tried to flee, but Azula let go the grip on Long Feng's shoulder only holding his body up with her arm in his chest and burned the fleeing man alive instantly with an evil smile on her lips. The Earthbender's sight was fading as his creation turned back to him. She gifted him a last pitied look.

"I would like to disagree in this case."

She pulled back her arm in a wet slurp and the dying man collapsed on the ground while his own blood was forming a pool around him. Azula stood up from the table looking towards the door while the life was draining out of Long Feng's body.

"Again, you were never even a player."

She stepped over his cramping body as his sight went black leaving bloody footprints on her way out of the resurrection chamber.


End file.
